darkestshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Drake the Coyote
|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 14|Row 4 title = Gender|Row 4 info = Male|Row 5 title = Grade|Row 5 info = Freshman (9th)|Row 6 title = Alignment|Row 6 info = True Neutral/Hero|Row 7 title = Height|Row 7 info = 3'5|Row 8 title = Build|Row 8 info = Overweight: 110 lbs.|Row 9 title = Talents|Row 9 info = : *Playing instruments *Singing *Gymnastics *Drawing|Row 10 title = Element|Row 10 info = Fire|Row 11 title = Instagram Followers|Row 11 info = 1074|Row 12 title = Best Friends|Row 12 info = : *Lightning *Trap *Fern *Glinda *Lucy *Collin|Row 13 title = Enemies|Row 13 info = None yet|Row 14 title = Romantic Interests|Row 14 info = Fern the Cat |Row 15 title = Voiced by|Row 15 info = Unknown|Row 17 title = Sports|Row 17 info = : *Gymnastics *Dance *Marching Band *Swimming *Tennis |Row 18 title = Sexuality|Row 18 info = Heterosexual|Row 19 title = Sepcies|Row 19 info = Hyena|Row 20 title = Weaknesses|Row 20 info = Aspergers Syndrome}} 'Drake the Coyote '''is a character created by Darkest Shadow. He was born a music prodigy, able to play numerous instruments at a young age. Development Drake was created in the late 2014's as a fursona for the creator. He reflected the creator's music talents by making him a music prodigy. His creator also gave him one of his favorite outfits, his regular hairstyle and glasses. The fact that he is a coyote came from a book the creator read in second grade, which he cannot recall the title of. General Info Drake Dominick Rivers is a fourteen year old coyote from Beach Cove. He attends the Mariala County Academy;an audition based boarding school for students with special talents. He got in the school in the eighth grade, and is now currently a freshman. He has a dorm room with his two best friends, Lightning the Hedgehog and Trap the Bear. The coyote was born a music prodigy, able to play almost every instrument you can think of. Many children thought he was an amazing sensation in his childhood and would make it huge in the future. As of now, he is even better;able to play professional sheet music that not even college seniors can master yet. His main instrument is the piano, as he enjoys playing it the most and he's the best at it. His life is filled with music, but it's also filled with other things. Fitting in with his music and adding the touch of competition, Drake is in the MCA Allstar Marching Band. Last year, he played clarinet and this year, he was on the Baritone. In the summer and winter, Louis swims competitively as a distance swimmer, swimming 200 and 500 yards at meets. In the spring, he plays Tennis usually singles matches and having amazing spin serves. Personality Drake is all about the music. Being a prodigy, music makes up most of his life, and loves talking about it. He doesn't mind what type of music people listen to, whether it would be country or rap or even classical. He will also help out anyone who has trouble with music so that they can be as amazing as he is. Drake is very bittersweet kind of person. He's only nice to people who are nice back to him. The coyote goes by "An eye for and eye" and treats others how they treat him. His voice makes him sound rather harsh sounding which makes it hard for him to have friends. Drake was diagnosed with a social disorder commonly referred to as Aspergers Syndrome. This makes it hard for him to make friends because this syndrome makes him come off as socially awkward. It also makes people view things differently, which is why Drake stayed with music his whole lfie. Despite his syndrome affecting his learning, Drake has proven to be a very intelligent figure. He is in all honors courses with straight A's. He also chooses electives that will help him out with music. Skills and Abilities Playing Instruments Drake was born a music prodigy. This means that he has been playing instruments since he was a baby. He first started out with the violin when he was one and a half learning to play the CanCan song. Then came the piano, guitar, harp, until he was able to start playing woodwinds and brass instruments by the age of seven. As of now, he has shown to be able to play a total of 138 musical instruments, fourteen of them being frequent;violin, piano, clarinet, flute, guitar, bass guitar, cello, trombone, xylophone, saxophone, drums, trumpet, cello and harp. Singing Not only Drake know how to play an abundance of instruments, he also has an incredible voice. Drake has been singing since he was in the first grade, and his voice is now powerful and strong and can blow people away.People ask him to make covers of songs for him to post on muzzlebook and iTube. His range can't go very high, but he can sing incredibly low;mainly from Eb2 - G4. Other Musical Abilities Along with him being a music prodigy, he was born with two other special talents. The first talent is what is commonly called "Perfect Pitch";it is where he is able to name any note, interval, chord, or key with ease and skill. If you give him a note on a piano, or a variety of notes, he will be able to name the exact notes with extremely little, if not no hesitation at all. The second talent is what he calls "Natural Ear";it is where when he hears a song most commonly pop, country or rock music, on the radio, he will be able to play it back on one of the fourteen main instruments he plays (mostly piano). It goes along with perfect pitch by making him able to hear it up to seven times and finally be able to memorize not only the notes of the singer, but the background instruments like piano, guitar or bass. Gymnastics Swimming Tennis Powers Fire Manipulation Relationships Fern the Cat ''Drake-Fern Relationship Trap the Bear Drake-Trap Relationship Lightning the Hedgehog Drake-Lightning Relationship Glinda the Ninetales Drake-Glinda Relationship Lucy the Cat Drake-Lucy Relationship Collin the Hawk Drake-Collin RelationshipCategory:Sonic OCs Category:Heroes Category:True Neutral Category:Darkest Shadow's Characters Category:Pianists Category:Pianoteen's Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singers Category:DBranch